The Bardock Story
by SquallLionhart
Summary: The story about Bardock before DBZ ever began!


The Bardock Story  
  
Authors Note: I have collected vrey suffiecent data for this story. Tjis is probably the most accurate story sbout Bardock, but if I find new info I will update the story.   
***********************************************************************  
  
The dark and musty bar loomed ahead. Loud music was playing and drunk saiyans could be heard shooting off fireballs. This was a very rough part of town. Only strong saiyans like Frieza's henchman usually hung out here.   
"ARGH, he's coming!" yelled a saiyan. "It's Bardock!"  
There was a loud clammering as everyone started ducking behind things.  
"I hear he has a power level of one-thousand" stuttered one saiyan.  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted another. "That's like Frieza's power level!"  
"Nah, I hear Frieza's is much more."  
"Whew, I'm glad I'm on Frieza's side then."  
FWAAP!  
The two conversing saiyans both looked down at their chests and saw holes where their hearts used to be. They were both dead after that. Then a brilliant flash occured and Bardock was in the middle of the bar. Everyone gasped at the same time. There stood a 5 ft tall man with saiyan armor and a bright white bandana.  
"You should all join me! Together we can defeat Frieza," Bardock said in a deep, rough voice.  
"Why should we do that?" asked a new saiyan.  
"Because Frieza is afraid of us. Afraid we might become Super-Saiyans!"  
"Bah! Thats just a myth!"  
"No it isn't! Join now or die!"  
"I don't know, the odds are against you Bardock," he said as he snd sll his other friends raised their gubs.  
"FOOLS!"  
With a reddish flash a fireball formed and zipped through all the saiyans in half a second.   
"Fools....they are blinded from the truth."  
"Oh bravo," came a familiar girlish voice. "Good show, encore!"  
"....Frieza" said Bardock with pure anger.  
"If only you had shown this power when your wife was still alive." laughed Frieza.  
Bardock was taken aback by that comment. Shortly after Kakourot was born his wife was assasinated. He had tried to stop this assasin but was to late. He did however see the assasin. Zarbon. Ever since then Bardock had wanted to kill him and Frieza.  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
"Calm down you fiesty monkey! I am here to make an offer with you."  
"An offer. HA! I'll never except any from you!"  
"You can rule by my side Bardock. Just think of the fame and fortune."  
"Your just scared of my power!"  
"Highly unlikely."  
"Oh yeah...LET'S FIGHT!"  
"Not today monkey, I have important business to do. Oh and don't forget to check on your friends. HAHAHHAHA!"  
And with that Frieza was gone.  
"Oh god!" exclaimed Bardock. "He must have found the hideout!"  
Bardock quickly powered up and shot through the sky to an abandoned tower.  
"Oh...god."  
There before Bardock's eyes were all his friends. All of them lying in a pool of blood.  
Groan.  
Bardock saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was his long time friend and creator of the anti-frieza movement.  
"Hey bardock.......I know I'm a goner so I'll make ....make this quick. Frieza came and wiped us out. He said he will take out the whole saiyan species. Destroy the planet. Stop him Bardock. Show him the true power of the saiyans."  
After those words his freind died.  
"I'll get that Frieza!"  
And with those words he started performing the ancient saiyan ritual. This ritual was to wear your freinds/family memebers blood as you kill the person who mudered them. Bardock dipped his bandan into his friend's blood and it slowyl turned red.  
"I will avenge my friend's death," he said aloud. "What? What's with all the saiyans in the atmosphere?"  
Bardock shot up to the atmosphere. Everyone was staring at one thing. Frieza's ship. Then almost instantly a HUGE fireball started moving towards the planet.  
"Oh no," thought Bardock. "It cant be happening. Friezas going to kill us all. Hear me. Show Frieza the true power of the saiyans. Destroy him like he did to my friend's and soon to me."  
The fireball now hit Bardock and the pain sensation began.  
"Well you failed Frieza. You didn't kill all the saiyans."  
And with all his strength he managed to say "My son lives!"  
***********************************************************************  
Some millions of lightyears away a small pod with a boy in it streaks by.  
"Kakourot, hear me," came the voice in his head. "Show Frieza the true power of the saiyans. "  
"Earth 1,000 miles ahead," came a mettalic voice. "Initiat decompression. Wake up Kakourot . Earth is straight ahead.  
The little boy awoke with a little gurgle of joy. He stared at the planet that loomed ahead.  
  
Thus Dragonball Z begins...............  
  



End file.
